Ловець правди
by Anastasija Deutsch
Summary: Белла застрягла в образі ідеальної дівчини та дружини. Як у золотій клітці, сита по горло брехнею та вигадками.


**A/N Привіт всім. Знаєте, я побачила що по "Сутінкам" немає жодної історії, тож я вирішила перекласти свою. Також ви можете прочитати їі на російській(Над пропастью, во лжи) та англійській мові(The Catcher in the Lie)**

 **post scriptum: байстрюк ~ сучий син**

* * *

А в цьому світі все зовсім не так, як здається на перший погляд. Брехня та облуда лежать скрізь чорним снігом.

Брехати, брехати, брехати. Мені не потрібне вічне життя без тебе.  
Брехати, брехати, брехати. Вірити у казки та створювати ілюзії.  
Брехати, брехати, брехати. Я кохаю тебе, Едвард.

Усі без винятку Каллени обожнювали швидку їзду. Вітер тріпає волосся, пронизує тебе наскрізь, і, здається, скоро і сам станеш тим вітром. Каллени обожнювали хороші машини.

Вітлок любив вітер за почуття свободи, через схожість характерів. Він міг бути тихим, як поле перед битвою, або гучним, вия неначе вовк..

Він _був_ тим вітром.

Свон терпіти не могла швидкість, високі будівлі та дахи, вважаючи за краще читати книги та поратися по дому. Едвард вважав її ідеальною.

Хейл вважав, що Свон так і не перетворилась на лебедя, загрузнув, як гидке каченя, в комплексах, невпевненості у собі та брехні. Звісно.

Їй брехали всі без винятку. Вона вже звикла до цього.  
Їй недомовляли всі без винятку. Непокоїлись про їі емоційний стан.  
Її вважали слабкою всі, з одним винятком.

Джаспер ніколи не брехав Беллі, через що дуже часто бісився Едвард. Його виводили з себе звички та прояви Майора, якого намагалася сховати Аліса.

З Джаспером Белла була зовсім інша, це було помітно неозброєним оком. Саме до нього вона йшла з питаннями. Як до друга, брата, та до людини, якій вона довіряла.

— Я не буваю грубим з жінками. Я просто не брешу та не прикрашаю. — відповідав Вітлок на будь-які питання, на які можна було так відповісти. І вкотре це була правда - проста і чиста.

Джасперу не довіряли Беллу.

По небу пливуть хмари, а верхівка вежу, здавалося, ось-ось зачепить їх. Навіть сьогодні всі наче змовились, відмовляючи новостворену вампіршу від подорожі настільки далеко.

— Аліса жалілася, що моє майбутнє зникло. — оголосив Хейл, зустрічаючи дівчину в зруйнованому дверному отворі.

— Ці вурдалаки такі шибеники, чи не так? — Та хитро посміхнулася й огляділася. — Що ми тут, до речі, робимо?

Прийшла черга Джаспера усміхатися.

Сходинка за сходинкою, і ось перший поверх давно позаду. Здається, і не людина вже але потаємні страхи не дають спокою.

— Красиво?

— Красиво. — погоджується дівчина, повільно підходячи до краю. Він, напевно, часто тут буває. Щось їй це підказує, бо скілько вона знала Джаспера, стільки й замислювалася про нього самого.

Неоднозначний, немов з двома сторонами, та ні в якому разі не лицемірний. А ще, знаете, людей притягує те, що протилежно їхньому характеру, ті сильні сторони, яких їм самим не вистачає.

Хейл ніколи на намагався опікати Свон, навіть не зважаючи на ніби-то вирішальну різницю у віці, що становила більше сотні років. Він вважав, що кожен має право робити помилки, але тільки свої власні.

Свон дивиться вниз, а там неначе прірва, и незабаром помічає, як тут добре і вільно.

Дома не так.

Вона робить кожен крок обережно, неначе думая, що під ногами ось-ось та й розверзниться прірва, в котру дівчина і впаде.

І страх висоти не дає їй піднятися вище в своїх очах. Бо чим вище залізеш, тим болючіше падати.

 ** **«I can feel what you're feeling now — and you are worth it.»****

Я знаю, що ти відчуваєш. Самотність, невіра, туга, вагання.  
Я знаю, що ти відчуваєш. Я розумію тебе, як ніхто інший не зрозуміє.  
Я знаю, що ти відчуваєш, і ти варта цього.

Я завжди буду поряд.

Вони втечуть від цієї сімейки на південь. Туди, де, незважаючи на неприємні спогади, його дім.

Пітер зустріне їх своїм постійним "Я знав", бо кожна їх зустріч починається цією фразою. Шарлотта обійме Свон, я колись Аліса, тільки от вони зовсім різні.

І Белла буде шкодувати лише про те, що так і не змогла нічого сказати Несс. Але ж вона буде щаслива, правда? У неї є Джейк, та й решта Калленів, чи не так?

Дійсно хочеться у це повірити.  
Та не хочеться вірити в те, що їі донька буде рости в вирі брехні. ** **  
****

 ** **«Мама не хоче мене?»  
«Вона… зараз зайнята».  
«Вона повернеться?»  
«Авжеж. Вона любить тебе і тата.»****

Скажи правду, Едвард. Мама більше не любить тата.  
Скажи правду, Едвард. Я про щаю те бя, якщо ты не будеш брехати своїй дитині.  
Скажи їй правду, Едвард. Довбану правду.

 ** **«Ти кинула свою дочку».  
«Я кинула тебе, Каллен, тебе і тільки тебе».  
«Повернись до мене, Белло. У нас все знову буде все ідеально».  
«Немає більше «ми» або «нас», Каллен. Відкрий очі і не бреши собі. Хоча-б собі.****

Свон захлопує свій телефон. Вона хоче і плакати, і сміятися. Сміятися так голосно, так відчайдушно, щоб цей їі сміх чули над самісіньким Сієтлом, щоб навіть _вони_ почули. ** **  
****

 ** **«Несс їде зі мною до Тані. Вона сказала, що їй осточортіло чекати на тебе».  
«Що ти їй розповів?»  
«Тебе це більш не стосується. Вона заслуговує на кращу матір».****

І коли закінчуються вмовляння, починається провокація. Пітер називає це безпрограшною ситуацією і мрачно усміхається, Джаспер кляне названного брата, а Шарлота називає Едварда байстрюком. Насправді, з цим всі згодні.

— Я не допущу цього — обіцяє Белла і набирає номер Джейка. Ренесмі потрібно знати правду, навіть якщо вона зламає кожне трикляте правило.

Інколи Пітер називає Свон ловцем правди. Вона посміхається і відмахується. Потенціальна їжа вже чекає їі у бара, не здогадуючись, що замість дівчинки для розваги зустрінуть свою смерть.


End file.
